redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
B-Fest 2012 Re-cap (2755)
"B-Fest 2012 Re-cap" is the fourth episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 25th episode in the series overall. The episode aired February 7, 2012 on Blip and features footage recorded from 2012 B-Fest Film Festival on January 27 and 28, 2012 at Northwestern University in Evanston, Illinois. In this episode, Mike and Jay run into Bug Out! pest exterminator Phil at the 2012 B-Fest at Northwestern University. 剧情 When Bug Out! pest exterminator Phil is called to Northwestern University to deal with an unknown infestation, he discovers the pests are a roomful of geeks. He runs into Mike and Jay, who are there to attend B-Fest, an annual film marathon of B-movies held on the Northwestern campus. Phil takes a break from bug-busting and joins the duo's marathon screening. Phil later returns with Mike and Jay to Mr. Plinkett's house. The repairmen are initially confused by his continued presence, but their apprehensions are forgotten as the trio discuss B-Fest. Phil then announces his work break is over and detonates a bug bomb in Plinkett's living room, continuing his work to eradicate geeks. 概述 Overview | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = N/A | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1002142-best_of_the_best/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = N/A | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/disco_godfather/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = N/A | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/death_bed_the_bed_that_eats/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = 40/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1017666-road_house/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = N/A | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/to_catch_a_yeti/ }} |} 演出人員 * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Josh Davis as Phil the Pest Exterminator * Jessi Nakles as Herself (uncredited) * Rich Evans as Himself (archive footage) 製作 The episode was shot and edited between January 27, 2012 and February 7, 2012 and features footage taken during the 2012 B-fest event. The episode first aired January 26, 2012 on Blip and a truncated episode was released February 10, 2012 on Machinima. 2012 B-Fest Film Lineup Official lineup from A&O Productions' annual b-movie festival held on Friday, January 27 to Saturday, January 28, 2012. Don Dohler's Galaxy Invader, previously reviewed on Half in the Bag, was sponsored by Red Letter Media. 萍克琦的諺語 * Hey, don't you got anything better to do? Sources # Best of the Best. Dir. Bob Radler. 1989. Columbia TriStar Home Video, 2004. DVD. # Disco Godfather. Dir. J. Robert Wagoner. 1979. Xenon Entertainment Group, 2002. DVD. # Death Bed: The Bed That Eats. Dir. George Barry. 1977. Cult Epics, 2004. DVD. # Road House. Dir. Rowdy Herrington. 1989. MGM/UA Home Entertainment, 2006 DVD. # To Catch A Yeti. Dir. Bob Keen. 1993. USA Films, 1997. VHS. 參考文獻 外部連結 * "About | B-Fest" presented by A&O Productions * "Half in the Bag: B-Fest 2012" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag: B-Fest 2012" on Machinima * "Half in the Bag Episode 25: B-Fest 2012" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes